


Mighty Morphin' Super Puppy

by arthurmorgan



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: Kimberly is feeling depressed and the gang and her girlfriend decide to cheer her up with a puppy.





	Mighty Morphin' Super Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKarnstein96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/gifts).



> Got this idea from a tumblr prompt! @fuck-you-i-am-spiderman "Okay imagine the rangers getting a dog. Jason loves animals of course but it was actually Trini’s idea. Kim was having a bad mental health day so Trini and Zack decided to skip with her and they were walking down the road when Kim stops and they’re both scared for all of two seconds until they see her bent down stroking this tiny excitable pup and she has a small smile on her face, it’s small and broken but it’s a smile. Zack and Trini bring it up to Jason and they all agree that a dog would be good for the team. So after training Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini go down to the local animal shelter and they look at so many dogs, Jason has to pull Zack away to stop him from smuggling some corgi puppies in his jacket. The next day they surprise Kim and she actually cries (because she’s never had anyone that cares like that). The dog loves Kim so much and all of them are glad she has another member of their ranger family to love her.  
> Names and breeds are totally up for discussion!" Hope you all enjoy !

Trini knew something was up with Kim. It was either she was pmsing or she was just depressed. She was gonna go with the second option though. Kimberly was in one of her funks again. Once or twice a month Kim wouldn't go to school for a day, she would sit at home crying herself to sleep or just crying in general. 

Trini hated it, there was nothing she could do for her girlfriend to make the pain go away. 

So today Zack and Trini decided to skip school with Kim. 

GroupText from Billy  
10:00 AM  
BILLY:  
I'll get all of Kim's work!

Trini smiled at the group text from Billy, he was always so sweet to Kim on these days, well really all of the rangers were so sweet and supportive. 

"Lets go for a walk, maybe the fresh air will make you feel better babe?" Trini says resting her head on Kimberly's shoulder. 

"Yeah I agree with Crazy Girl" Zack grins as he pauses the comedy movie they were all watching.

"It sucks being cooped up in a house all day, I come from experience" Zack says raising his hand. 

"I guess" Kim mumbles. 

Zack ruffles Kim's hair, "atta girl!"

Trini reaches over to grab Kim's leather jacket that is on the pink ranger's computer chair and puts it on the taller girl. Trini grabs her sneakers as well handing them to Kimberly. 

As soon as Kim puts her sneakers on, Zack grabs her hand lifting her up from her pink sheeted bed. 

"Lets go!" Zack shouts excitedly. 

He runs down the stairs and the girls follow. 

"After you ma' lady" Zack says to Kim as he opens the Hart's front door, she doesn't smile though and Zack frowns. Usually Zack could always get Kim to crack a smile.

They walk down the street in silence. It was getting awkward even for Zack. 

"Oh look!" Trini shouts startling Kim and Zack. 

A cute husky wobbles over to the trio. 

Kimberly smiles wide and that causes Zack to smile as well. 

"Are you lost baby?" Kim bends down to scratch the pup behind his ears. He groans in delight. 

"He has a collar" Trini bends down as well to get a closer look at the huskies collar and tag. 

"His name is Wolf and he belongs to the Graceffa's" Trini tells Kim and Kim smiles even more. 

"They live just down the street! I love Joey and Daniel" Kim claps excitedly mimicking Billy's habit. 

Kim picks up the husky and the puppy hides his head in the Indian girl's neck. 

"He's so cute" Zack says petting him.

Kimberly smiles all the way to the Graceffa household. 

Zack rings the doorbell three times, "too much Zack" Trini hits Zack on the shoulder and the Asian boy groans, while Kim laughs. 

"Don't worry the puppy!" She says. 

"Kimberly Hart! You found him thank you so much" One of the men with blue eyes gently grabs the husky out of Kim's hands. 

"These are the Graceffa's, this is my girlfriend Trini and my best friend Zack" Kim introduces them. 

"I'm Daniel and this is Joey" Daniel shakes both of their hands politely. 

"Dada did you find Wolfie?" A little brunette girl comes running to the front door and squeals excitedly. 

"Wolf!" Joey bends down to the toddler and hands her, her puppy. 

"I missed you Wolfie, never do that again!" She says in her baby voice. 

"Luna, next time you have to make sure you shut the front door" Daniel ruffles the little girls hair and she giggles. "I will daddy!"

Kim, Zack and Trini say their goodbyes to the family and they leave with Kim still grinning from ear to ear and Trini couldn't be happier. 

-

"I'm telling you the way she smiled when she saw that puppy, it made my heart melt" Trini explains what happened this morning to Billy and Jason. 

They were currently at the pit in their armor training without Kim. Jason gave Kim training off for today. 

"It was like she flicked a switch, from being all mopey to being the happiest girl alive when she saw that puppy" Zack says. 

"Huskies are very adorable pups" Jason says. 

"Siberian Huskies are known for needing very little food to survive, that's how they were bred" Billy says to the rest of the gang. 

"Good info Billy Blue" Zack pats the blue ranger on the back. 

"That gives me an idea!" Trini shouts excitedly. 

-

After training four out of five of the rangers arrive at a local animal shelter. 

Zack was in his glory looking at all the little corgi puppies. 

"I want them all!" The Asian boy shouts with a big grin.

"We are getting one puppy" Jason says in a serious tone. "It will be a gift for Kimberly".

Zack takes two corgi puppies putting them in his big jacket pockets when Jason wasn't looking, Trini catches him and glares at him. Zack frowns and takes them out and puts them back in their cages. 

"This one!" Billy shouts from across the way. Zack sprints towards the blue ranger and Trini and Jason follow behind. 

A beautiful white female husky with bright blue eyes stared at the rangers. 

"She has a little shaped grey heart on her chest!" Jason says in aw. 

"She's perfect for Kim" Trini says. 

"And I know exactly what her name will be" Zack smirks to himself.

-

It was night time when the rangers got back to the Hart household, it was almost eight PM. 

"Wrap her up in this pink blanket" Trini orders Zack as he obeys. He wraps the small husky in the blanket and hands the tiny thing over to Trini. 

The yellow ranger cuddles with the puppy scratching her fluffy head in the process. 

"I texted her, she's in her room watching Moana" Jason tells the rest of the gang and they nod. 

"Alright let's go" the Latina says excitedly as she unlocks the front door with the spare key her girlfriend had given her.

The four rangers tip toe up the stairs and Zack turns on Kim's bedroom light. "Jeez guys!" Kim says clutching her chest. 

"We got a surprise!" Billy claps excitedly jumping up and down. Kim closes her laptop and looks at the gang in confusion. 

"Kimberly Ann Hart, you have all of my heart but I think you deserve another Heart as well" Trini unwraps the white husky from the blanket and Kim starts to cry. 

"I-I- Guys!" Kim sobs. Trini hugs her and the husky jumps down to lick Kim's cheeks. 

"This is Heart Ann Hart" Zack says with a shit eating grin. 

"Nice name Zack" Kimberly chuckles with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Zack named her" Billy tells Kim.

"I love her!" She cries kissing Trini in the process. 

She hugs the rest of the rangers all while holding Heart. 

"You guys sure know how to cheer a girl up" Kim smiles petting puppy Heart.


End file.
